User talk:Contra 99
OMG, I know you! Hey Contra! My old threat now applies to me, too... I got an iPod for Christmas, so now if anyone says they'll hack my iPod so all the songs say HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!! then I'll... yeah, I dunno what I'll do, lol. Anyway, feel free to start or join a story here. We're always looking for new and creative users. And here's a personal welcome from the real me, not the wiki's bot ^up there^, so WELCOME! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I was hoping you remember me. Do you know of any way I could get my password for my Contra99 account? And how do I change my signature? SheikahMan- "You've been Zelda-pwned! XD" 13:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I could assist you. It's been a long time since I logged out and in, so there should be something about emailing the password. I think you need to enter your email address, and it should arrive in few days, or hours. For the sig, just ask what you want it to look like, and me or Lisa can customize it. I will get further into depth once you ask for it.--'Shade' 20:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what about Sheikah being a link to my userpage, Man being a link to this page, XD being a link to my contributions, and the whole thing being blue, for a total of "SheikahMan pwned you! XD"? And I try to email the password, but I think when I started, I entered the wrong email (because I switched it, so now I use a different address). SheikahMan- "You've been Zelda-pwned! XD" 21:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) SheikahMan There. Go to MORE in the top right corner, click preferences, go down to the signature box, check Custom signature, and paste the coding into the box, then save at the bottom of the page, and viola!--'Shade' 23:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh, it's actually too big. I can't post it in! SheikahMan- "You've been Zelda-pwned! XD" 15:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll test it.--'Shade' 16:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, you're right. I was testing to see how long mine was. hmm, you might need to take a certain thing out, or redesign it.--'Shade' 16:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Try again, I changed the coding and took an unneeded thing out, so it SHOULD fit because it should now be less letters/symbols/etc. than mine.--'Shade' 16:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It says, "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." SheikahMan pwned 17:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE!!!!!! ''I FINALLY GOT MY OLD PASSWORD CORRECT!!!! DO NOT GO HERE ANY MORE!!!!!! AND HOW DO I DELETE THIS USER??? '' *Shade Link cups his hands and puts them to his forehead, then bows*--'Shade' 18:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) YOU CAN FIND ME HERE:Zeldapedia Hey Contra, I can move your userpage and talk page to your real name, Contra 99, and then delete your SheikahMan user and talk pages to sorta erase your second account's existence. However, I don't believe I can fix your contributions to your other name. And the traditional thing to do in this case is to block the sock puppet account (in this case, your SheikahMan account) so it can't be used to overcome a block (if you did something bad, which I know you wouldn't, but still) or mess with the system in any way. Do you want me to do that? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that will work. And I remember once I was bannd for 12 hours on StrategyWiki because I kept signing my pages. OOPS! -Contra99 Okay, there you go. Your user and talk pages have been moved, and the SheikahMan account has been blocked. I disabled the autoblock, but blocks can be screwy sometimes (I got autoblocked for four hours a few months ago for absolutely no reason, I don't even know) so if you are experiencing problems, you should be able to edit your own talk page and you should be able to email me. There's a link that says "e-mail this user" on the sidebar when you're on someone's userpage. If it doesn't let you do that for some obscure reason, you can just email me manually. It's lisauraqt@gmail.com. Peace! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 20:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I can rename the "Sheikahman picturelogo moving.gif" to "Contra 99 picturelogo moving.gif" or any other title you want, and delete the first revision, if you want. Would you like me to do that? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would be best. I already uploaded the new "Contra 99" version, but it's still named sheikahman. Contra 99 13:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) There you go. I deleted the one with Sheikahman in the name and put the new Contra99 one on your userpage. If you ever want the first one back, I can undelete it. Peace! :D —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC)